


【银高】最后的城塞

by kazalan



Series: 某一段攘夷战争风景 [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 他走过荒芜的大地，那里满是流出脓血的伤口。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: 某一段攘夷战争风景 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847854
Kudos: 2





	【银高】最后的城塞

**Author's Note:**

> 在暗杀篇之前写的一系列攘夷相关故事，都在同一世界观内。

1.

在银时他们投身攘夷战争的第一年冬末，一封密信送到了桂手上，内容是关于小浪城与天人有所勾结的描述。换言之，是密报。

密信在几名主将之间掀起轩然大波，当时就在隔壁房间挖着鼻孔的银时完全不记得那伙人到底争吵了些什么，却不知为何清楚记得那天正好是他们参战一年整——原因或许是不久之后他就拿到了自己盼望已久的年休，尽管那次年休和他期待的不太相似。

战争初局，幕府内部在主战还是主和的决议方面尚无定论，主战派的优势一直毋庸置疑。  
“得到政局上全面支持的攘夷军”——这个词听上去像假的一样，但确实存在过。高杉被允许组建鬼兵队也是在那一年，无论武士还是农人、不分俸禄高低有无皆可入队。这么一支色彩奇异的别动队利用熟悉地形的优势，几次奇袭截断了天人的补给线。

眼看被攘夷军逼退至包围网之中，天人的联合军向攘夷军、及其背后的幕府提出了正式的和谈邀请。密信就在和谈邀约提出后的第三天送达，而银时则在密信到手的隔日被桂告知：“放假几天，地点在小浪城。”  
“假发你脑子没问题吧？”银时满脸狐疑。  
“不是假发是桂。听好了，不许在路上捡东西吃，零食只限五百块。”

虽然反复告诫自己不要被这种低劣的鱼饵钓到，听到零食二字银时还是动心了。

“最重要的是。”没等银时动心超过三秒，桂就沉痛地按住银时的肩：“帮我看紧那个魔王。”

卧槽果然有附带一个拖油瓶的条件，而且这个拖油瓶还是高杉！银时当下条件反射地摇头如拨浪鼓。无奈桂对银时的反应视若无睹，开始进入演说的节奏：“昨天高杉见到密报就吵着要亲自去小浪城查探，可以的话和谈期间最好不要闹出什么事，但没人看住他是绝对会出事的……不对，就算有人看住也无法保证不会出事。如果不是必须出席和谈，本来我是想亲自监视他，现在只能交给你了！银时！”  
“绝——不——！你讲得再燃也没用！！而且为什么是我！？”  
“因为你最闲不是吗？”  
“看不起晒太阳吃点心养精蓄锐？不养精蓄锐突击队还突击个毛线！”  
“坂本在外调运物资，久坂在前线压制天人，想来想去还能制止高杉的只剩你了啊。”

“……你，你先考虑过那两个家伙么。”银时嘴角抽了抽。  
把那个高杉交给坂本监视？或者交给久坂？算上假发本人，银时他自己只排名到四？虽然高杉家熊孩子的监护人没什么值得争取的价值，而且区区假发定出的排位根本没有说服力，微妙的不满还是爬上胸口挠得他心头痒，他很快就忘了自己总是被假发用类似手段骗上贼船。

2.

“谷、梅、之、助就是你吧？”  
关所的官员一字一顿念着那张通关文书，鼻孔张缩得好似海象星天人，比这更惊悚的是高杉满面笑容的脸。银时用尽全力才抑制住自己想要猛撞路边岩石的冲动。

“正是。我自京都游学归来，想回本藩探望父母。”  
“好好的东海道你不走，偏从这边过？”  
“东海道上攘夷军多有封锁，难以通行。游子归心似箭，不得以才借道小浪城方向。”高杉保持着正直爽朗的微笑，举手投足遣词用句一派优雅，俨然是个富家大少爷。虽然他还真就是个大少爷。

银时越发后悔接下这个差事，面对此情此景不能爆笑也不可以吐槽简直无异于拷问。那边，官员大叔赞许地点头，开始念叨什么“年轻人，有这份孝心是好事”，接着更是发起了牢骚，诸如“现在的年轻人只懂大喊攘夷复国”以及“家国大事哪轮得到那些黃口小兒操心”。

等等啊，官大爷，你这么简单被骗到真的好吗？你眼前的人就是攘夷军的大将好吗？不，他根本是披着美少年画皮的魔王，而且就在一刻钟前走进这个关所时转职成了职业演员。

就在银时内心扭曲成爱德华•蒙克笔下名画的形态无声呐喊时，高杉已经和官员大叔聊起了小浪城哪家旅馆条件最好。旁边一个副官样儿的实在看不下去，拿上被丢在一旁的通关文书继续询问：“那边那个白头发的，就是你，你是坂田银时吧？”

“啊，是的……正是！”银时被高杉酝酿出的奇怪气氛感染到，也紧张地改口用了文绉绉的答话方式。

“你是……我看看，哦，是谷梅之助的贴身家仆对吧？”

……啥？？

3.

高杉将两人的少量行李随意堆到旅馆房间的角落，踢了一脚在窗前缩成团子状的白卷毛：“你要赌气到什么时候？”  
“家仆什么的，家仆什么的……”  
“要抱怨去找假发，他说这是让我们看上去最自然的通关文书。”高杉懒得搭理他，脱下满身风尘的旅装径自下楼泡澡去了。

竟然选带温泉的旅馆，有钱人的脑子到底是怎样的结构。  
银时啧了一声，抬头望向窗外。

小浪城是很典型的乡下小城结构，城下町的城墙只有“我们至少还是有修墙的”这么一层意思罢了，主要城防集中在天守阁的主城。但，除了故乡荻城，银时还是第一次见到这样繁华的城町，离开荻城的这一年以来就算偶尔见到城镇，它们都无一例外皆是残垣碎瓦的模样。  
事实上似乎连去过江户的高杉也对此地的繁华程度颇感吃惊，他们入城时已近黄昏，街上依旧有不少行人，街市似乎也才开始打烊。  
这个房间的窗口视野不错，银时站起身眺望不远处整齐的街道，和远处耸立的天守阁，被通关文书伤害的心情略有恢复。

夕日很快就沉落下去，银时刚点亮房间的油灯，高杉已经回来了。“喂，银时，过来。”连头发也没擦干，濡湿的发梢还在滴水，他进门就立刻拉上拉门，噌噌地走了过来。  
“干嘛……”  
银时刚开口就被高杉伸手捂了个严实。随后高杉指指门外，取过竹筒沾水写下“隔墙有耳”四个字。

这是栋上了年纪的老屋，目测屋龄至少三十年以上，踩在老旧的楼梯板上无论多么小心也会发出细微的嘎吱声。现在，一连串压抑过的嘎吱声像是尾随着高杉上了楼，又很快变成了细不可闻的轻微呼吸，停在他们的房门外侧。这是什么恐怖故事的展开啊啊啊。银时第一次厌恶自己在战场磨练出的敏锐五感。

（到底怎么回事，拜托你三句话之内总结告诉我！）银时话音降低到几乎只剩唇形，还好对方是高杉，这点程度的唇语沟通起来不是问题。

“明天记得去街上采购旅行必需品，今天实在太晚了。”高杉一边用正常的音量吐字清晰地讲话，一边沾水飞快地写下「泡澡出来发现衣服被人动过，而且关所的官员推荐这家旅店的时候热心得有点奇怪。」

“是。日程安排上没问题吗？……少……爷……？”银时艰难地挤出最后一个词，紧接着快速地无声抗议，（觉得可疑干嘛还住进来！嫌麻烦不够多吗？！）

高杉抬肘撞了银时一下，意思是给我装得自然点。

“我已经向关所提出滞留申请了，毕竟从京都至此，旅途劳顿，多休息几天更好。”  
「对方能戒备到这个程度，反而让人更加在意戒备的原因。」  
“而且旅行用的干粮也消耗得差不多了，不补充也没法上路。”  
「关所那个家伙倒是比看上去更有在用脑子。」

“就……依您所言。”银时豁出去尽量自然地使用敬语，差点就咬到舌头，（靠，这时候别佩服对方好吗！）“接下来？”  
想不出还有什么话题可以继续装下去，银时把问题抛给高杉。高杉愣了一会儿神，重复地喃喃道：“接下来……”

说着，他拽住银时的衣襟，仰头吻上了银时的唇。

4.  
轻轻触吻后并不深入，仅靠吮吸嘴唇故意发出声音，很明显是高杉试探门外偷听者的举动。但对银时来说这一切相当不妙——他因为被惊吓而闭上了眼，而萦绕在感官四周的热量、也许是温泉水里的淡淡硫磺味、 以及石碱特有的令人安心的朴素香味，全都比刚才更强烈，紧闭的眼睑下甚至渐渐重现出高杉发梢的水珠自那光滑的颈子滑落的画面。为什么这家伙不擦干头发再来演这一出！闹成这样对银时自己的精神卫生太不好了。

心想着不能继续闭眼下去的银时，睁眼后立刻对上了高杉焦灼的眼神。事后仔细想想， 这时高杉的真意应该是“笨蛋！还不快些帮忙配合，一个人演太费劲”才对，但此时传达给银时的只有“催促”二字而已。

银时像是脑子突然被敲了一大锤，恍惚着失去平衡，两个人在矮桌旁啪咚乒啷跌到榻榻米上。

“……好痛”  
高杉顾不上被榻榻米直击的头，也索性不去拉开埋进自己颈窝的银时，他仰卧在这间逐渐被衣物窸窣和暧昧的亲吻填满的房间，集中力全部投向了门外。时间似乎也没过去多久，门外的气息终于如愿消失，稍后，楼梯处远远传来细碎的声响，他这才长舒一口气。

“只是这么点掩饰就走人了，看来只是外行的例行戒备吗……我说银时你有完没完？”松懈下来后高杉开始嫌趴在自己身上的银时烦，低头一看才发觉形势不对劲——上半身的浴衣已经被扒去了大半不算，那家伙还毫不客气地占据了自己双腿之间的位置，一手轻抚腰身一手开始进攻乳首。

银时正要吻上另一边的樱花色，得逞之前被高杉及时捂住嘴推开：“干嘛？”  
“那是我的台词，外面人都走了你还不快滚开…”  
“别开玩笑了，你还记得我们已经多久没做过了吗？”  
“就是记得才叫你滚开。你能保证不做得太激烈而且一次就结束吗？”  
两人之间难看的攻防暂时陷入沉默，最后银时垂头：“对不起，不能。”  
“所以说……啊、手给我停下来！”面对银时指尖的恶作剧，就算着急上火却还是只能压低声音，高杉青筋都快爆了。  
“那我们不做，一起撸几把就好，来嘛来嘛。”  
“你敢保证那之后不会把人强行按倒直接上？而且理由不是‘真的忍不住’？”惨痛的教训浮上心头。  
“……大概还是不能。不过理由我可以换一个，例如‘是你先诱惑我’。”  
“给！我！滚！”

为了快点结束这场争执，银时捉住高杉另一只手将之引导向自己的胯间，半勃的性器向高杉的掌心传递着脉动。眼见高杉脸上泛起血色，银时努力摆出最真挚的面孔严肃说：“都已经这样了，什么也不做很伤身的，拜托你让我上了吧。”  
……思索片刻，高杉的结论依旧是：“不行。”  
“都这样求你了！你这不近人情的恶鬼！”  
“你哪句话有求人的态度了？！”  
“废话少说乖乖给我上啦！”说着银时回手捉住了高杉的手腕朝榻榻米上压。

高杉很清楚若是银时认真地诉诸蛮力，那就再也拗不过了。为了全力避免最坏的结果，他集中全力翻身而起一脚踢翻银时，紧跟着起身靠了过去：“用嘴给你做总可以了吧。话说在前头，不许射在我身上，否则杀了你。”话没讲完，他已经三两下扒光银时的下半身，将头埋进了对方股间。

银时尚且来不及表达意见，包裹自己性器的温热口腔黏膜就让他闭上了嘴吞回所有想法——可恶，这家伙的舌技到底是靠什么练就的。他很快就妥协，心中默念“这可是你自愿的”，一边捉住高杉的头发。

5.

“简直不可理喻。”  
第二天风和日丽，气温回暖给人以早春的错觉。银时并肩走在高杉身边，听见了高杉咬牙切齿的怨言。

“我已经道过歉了，你还要念到什么时候啊梅之助大爷。原本就是你提的要求太奇怪，又不是消防水龙头可以及时拧开关，除了口爆还有别的选择吗？”  
“那么，你按着我的头，直到我把你那难吃的东西吞下去后才收手，也是因为你的老二需要切下来重新安装控制设备吗。嗯？”  
“对、对不起。”

明媚的阳光洒下，繁华的街市和鼎沸的人声温和地包容了两人之间的古怪对话。就连周身升腾着杀气、正处于盛怒状态的高杉也显得有那么一种久违的安宁——即使有杀意，也并非走在你死我活的刀锋上；即使愤怒，也不是因为又失去了无可替代的人。  
路边买卖的吆喝声此起彼伏，身旁有轿夫扛着驾笼“嘿咻嘿咻”地一溜小跑窜了过去。人群像落叶覆盖大地一般掩盖了高杉对城防的挑剔评语。  
这里没有战争——银时凝望高杉的脸庞，看着他眼中的深潭所倒映的自己，心中如此说道——这样也不错。

“喂……银时，你有在听我说话吗？”  
“嗯，当然。你不觉得这样子两个人在一起很像是约会？”  
高杉一脸“这人没法再抢救了”的表情盯了银时一会儿，丢给他一小包钱：“算了，本来也没指望你能派上用场，拿上这些自己去玩。别玩露了马脚就行。”摆明了一副打发多余的人的架势。  
银时看了一眼小布袋的内容物，一百元硬币，五枚，合计五百块。  
“卧槽！才这么点？”他抬头，发现高杉已经趁机跑到五十米开外，并远远地指示他别忘了买昨晚提到的干粮。

五百块？还买干粮？！假发，恨你一辈子哟。

最终银时在街边茶水店买了90圆两盘（每盘三根）的团子合计10盘，并无视店员良心的劝阻，果断将之打包。只要是个包裹，谁管里面是馒头还是抹茶冰激凌。  
揣着满腹自暴自弃，银时背着包裹吃着团子在城中游荡，不知不觉偏离了喧嚣的主街，迈进了灰土夯路的民居小巷。夹杂在柴火飘香与厨余微臭之间、停伫于女人的呼喝和孩童的笑闹之外的，是另一份恬静。银时相当享受这幅市井安乐图。

忽的，有什么东西穿越所有影像的缝隙悄然传来。银时调动所有感官循着找去，他寻着了一段旋律，自街尾缓缓飞来。  
  
6.

那是一个自家作坊的小小陶器店，陈列了各色瓦罐陶瓶的货架上摆着一个违和感满点的黑釉匣子，盒角镶金边，伴随着玲珑的乐声，一只黄铜羊在盒顶悠悠旋转。  
银时第一眼见到这个音乐匣子的感想是，高杉一定会喜欢这玩意儿吧。那家伙喜欢“新”和“奇”简直就像猫喜欢金枪鱼。

“大哥哥，你要买陶器吗？”一旁有稚嫩的声音热情招呼他，是个看起来十岁左右的小女孩，正背着也许是她弟弟的男孩。女孩年纪虽小，举止已经像个买卖人，她打量了银时那身没有一个补丁的上好布衣，立刻热心地介绍瓦罐的价钱，并骄傲地说“爸爸做的陶器绝不会漏水呢”。

陶罐不漏水那是理所当然的吧，银时心里吐槽，说出口的话是：“这个音乐匣子也是你爸爸做的？”  
小女孩摇摇头，把弟弟往背上搂了一搂：“是我捡到的，天人掉在路上的。”  
“把它卖给我怎么样。我出个大价钱，三十！怎么样心动了吧？”  
“不行，这是我捡到的，而且它的声音很好听。”  
“那么我让一步，四十！”原本以为长期只见识过一个瓦罐五六钱的小孩应该受不了十倍价格的诱惑，银时咬咬牙最后一次抬价，“五十！不能再高了！。”也没有更多了……

小女孩似乎在动摇，弟弟则趴在她肩头“叭——呀——”乱叫伸手想拿银时手里的团子。

“小妹妹，你仔细想想看，既然是你捡到的，卖掉它的钱就全归你自己了。”银时满脸堆笑，整个一恶德商人的嘴脸，“有钱可用是件大好事哦。”  
说完他在两姐弟面前晃了晃手中的团子，小孩们盯着白糯米团上橙黄的甜栗子粉，眼冒绿光。哼哼，这个年纪的小鬼太好对付了。

讨价还价的最终结果，两姐弟以“再吃一串试试”为由，吞掉了银时一半的团子。音乐匣子倒是靠哄骗和威胁买到了手，但，感受着肩上那已被轻量化的包裹，银时觉得无比挫败。  
回到旅店时是午后六时，高杉已经回来了。打开玄关大门时，冲着银时扑面而来的是那家伙与旅店女侍谈笑的对话，和一股酒臭。

7.

“你这纨绔子弟到底去哪儿花天酒地了！还有，怎么可以随随便便对良家女孩出手，你这魔王！现充！快点爆炸啦！”  
两人回房后，银时开始发飙，当然是在控制音量的前提下。这个混蛋说是去探查，根本就只是喝高而已——就凭他看到银时臭着一张脸也还能笑得如沐春风，这现象就有50%的可能是喝高了，剩下50%可能是想借故挖苦。

“废话，谁会向一个只喝白水或牛奶的不识趣男人讲出情报。顺便告诉你刚才那孩子可能就是昨晚来偷听的人，这家店的后台出资人是城主的弟弟，估计摸清关所介绍来的客人的底细是这里的规矩吧。”  
“哦？然后呢，还有什么收获吗？”

高杉的表情沉了下来，静了片刻。旅店楼下正在准备小型宴席，忙乱得不可开交，二楼走廊确实也没有任何人的气息，确信如此后他开口：“应该是可信的消息，说三周前这里的高级料亭秘密招待了一些奇怪的客人，那些人身材高大，用斗篷藏得严严实实，身上还散发出奇怪的气味。当时被叫去负责招待的游女也没见到那些人的脸，只是让她们在屏风后面大声唱曲而已，因此也有人偷偷猜测那些家伙是不是天人。”

“啊哈哈……”可疑程度太重，银时干笑着都懒得吐槽了。三周前，那不正好是他们彻底断掉天人的补给线后不久吗。

“其他嘛，大概就是矿洞的位置。但今天还来不及去那边探查。”高杉不耐烦地咬着拇指指甲，自他们的童年时代结束后就没再看他这么做过，也许是现在爱用的烟杆不在手边令他烦躁吧：“如果矿洞那边能有更确凿的证据就好了，只凭这些假发不会同意做出行动。”

“不过你也真厉害，在酒馆里直接谈论这些话题真的可以吗？”  
“笨蛋，酒馆里当然不会有人谈。”  
“呃？那么……”  
“花街。”

然后银时就掀桌了，哪怕桌上什么也没有。

“你这负心汉结果还是去花天酒地了！”  
“这里地方不大但是花街规模还不小。”  
“住口，我不想听！假发那家伙到底给了你多少零花钱？”  
高杉想了想，大致比划了一个数字，银时当场就跪了，他这一生从未像此时此刻这般深切理解仙蒂瑞拉小姑娘的心情。

“反正给你钱你也只会用来买甜食吧，而且……喂，听人说话！”  
那边银时已经被击败，趴在地上泪湿榻榻米地碎碎念：“太过分了，假发这个后妈”， “南瓜和王子什么的都是不存在的，玻璃鞋已经被混账高杉送给花街姑娘了”，“说回来，昨晚不肯跟人家做就是有预谋的吗，和这种人交往是自残，银桑已经受不了了”，“呜呜呜呜”。

因为实在太烦，高杉的耐性条瞬间就用光了，他随手抄起手边的行李砸向银时的脑袋：“吵死了！给我安静点。”  
“呜哇，为什么你也跟着发火，暴君！”嘴硬归嘴硬，银时还是老实爬起身，这时迎面飞来一把短刀，他条件反射伸手接住。

高杉抛给银时的是一柄怀刀。烧釉的刀鞘有着细腻的手感，上面用瓷漆细细描画出了浮世绘风格的白色夜叉与春日樱，用色艳丽大方，一看就是高杉喜好的品味。与其说它是刀，不如说更接近工艺品。

“不错吧？在街上的刀匠铺看到的，难得寓意正合适就买下来了。偶尔还是要有足以点缀自己的东西才行啊，『白夜叉阁下』？”最后一句话高杉只留唇形不发声，说完他笑了，七分戏谑三分纯粹。  
银时顿觉脸上发热——又不是少女漫画害个什么羞？！——心中这样为自己打气，口头上还是转移了话题：“这东西看上去就很贵吧，假发的预算不会哭吗。”  
作为回答，高杉报出一个数目，银时这次是想挖个地洞把自己藏起来。因为他想起了现在正捂在自己怀里那个通过讨价还价区区五十枚的硬币外加几串甜食换来的小匣子。

见他半句话感想也不讲，只是像只倒退的毛虫一样缩回墙角背朝自己，高杉不开心了：“喂，你干嘛呢。”  
“啊，没，没什么，什么也没有！”银时搪塞时讲的借口就差直接说我在搪塞你，高杉径直蹭着身子趴到他身后，慌得他扯过袖子想要藏。当然终究是没藏住，被高杉眼疾手快地拿了过去。”

“这是什么？”高杉将匣子举高了看看，又放低看看，喃喃说：“八音盒？”  
“你知道？”  
“以前老师翻译的介绍天人科技的《海国图志》上提过，你不也在上课时学了吗？”高杉瞪他一眼：“银时，这东西哪来的？”  
像是被审问一样不爽，不过银时还是事无巨细地统统描述了自己的流水账经历。高杉听到最后，一直缠着问：何时捡到的，确定是天人吗，什么样的天人。得知银时完全没问清这些细节后忿忿地骂银时没用。

“不过，如果这真是天人的东西，也许就能作为实物证据了。没想到你偶尔还是可以在战斗之外的领域派上用场。”  
“偶尔两个字是多余的。”

“明天还得再去找一次那对姐弟呢。”说完，高杉开始把玩这个八音盒。他尝试着拧了拧发条，盒子顺从地唱起了歌。反复好几次后，高杉甚至跟着转圈的黄铜羊一起哼唱这段旋律。

银时靠在窗边安静地注视他  
是的——他想——是的，我就是想见到这个笑容呢。  
这个想法是如此地美妙，却易碎。就连在心中也只能悄然低语。

8.

然而，次日他们并未实现去矿洞和陶器店进一步求证的计划。

清晨，关所开城放行后没多久，有信使模样的人急匆匆奔进旅店要找“谷梅之助”，说是“家人病危，速回”。当初为了应付突发事件确实定下了这么一个突然离城的理由，但扮作信使而来的是坂本的侧近中岡真太郎。不是桂、而是坂本派人来，银时和高杉都觉得事情不太妙，至少不会是因为鬼兵队的人又在醉酒斗殴。

出城后，三人在驿站租了马开始赶路。  
「坂本先生说，与天人的和谈破裂了。」  
「坂本先生说，对方在会谈时动武，他们一开始就没有谈话的意思。」  
「桂先生身负重伤，意识不明，这也是坂本先生说的。」  
以上是从心神不宁的中岡口中得到的情报，特别是最后一条，令在场的北风更冷了不少，马蹄声单调地煽动着奇妙的不安。银时忍不住看了一眼高杉，那张坚毅的侧脸是属于鬼兵队总督的，但下意识紧咬的嘴唇轻易就透露了他的心。  
“放心吧，那家伙一定没事的。”银时小声搭话引了来高杉的视线：“我是说假发。”  
“没人担心他。”听明了银时的话意，高杉撇撇嘴：“不是有句老话说笨蛋活千年吗。”

是啊，这家伙现在变回总督大人了，柔软的话语都是不必要的。银时突然对不久前用于掩饰自身的虚妄身份感到不舍，他回头望了一眼，雾霭中，小浪城的轮廓像个面纱下的女人，叫人看不真切。

银时一向不长于马术，这一回心头焦急，居然勉强跟上了高杉的速度。到达目的地时他大约落后高杉三个马身，因此目睹了高杉骑着马像个强盗一样直接冲进大营、跳下马背就一把揪住黑卷毛开始逼问现在的局势，等一系列暴行。

“啊哈哈哈，几天不见就是这么热情的问候，吾实在高兴得……有些害怕……”从旁看去，比高杉高出许多的坂本几乎要被高杉揪着领口双脚离地了，这份错觉很大程度上与高杉散发出的可怕气场有关。  
“现在战局怎么样了？谁在指挥？天人的动向？假发还活着吗？”  
“关、关于这一点，有件事吾想要先澄清……”

坂本正吞吞吐吐，银时和高杉都很熟悉的、应该正身负重伤意识不明的人物抱着等身大伊丽莎白玩偶冲出营房大喊：“是谁干的？！说过多少次了伊丽莎白玩偶型炸弹是治愈系试作品，不许把引线接上！！”

……  
“……所以说真的担心他的人是笨蛋。”银时栓好马之后挖挖鼻孔，觉得那么努力赶路回来的自己真是亏了，同时仔细一想这不等于承认自己也在笨蛋之列吗，不由得一阵虚脱。

不过高杉似乎是相反，他手头的坂本一脸快被掐死的表情，间或讲出一些辩解：“听、听吾说，真的不是……故意，是想这么说……了，你们会、回来得快……晋、晋介君……吾真的有点，呼吸不畅哦……”

“怎么，你们两个家伙，居然真的有担心我吗？”在坂本即将遭绞杀的关键时刻，万年不读空气之王的桂小太郎果断伸出援手，正色道：“不是有老话说，笨蛋活千年吗。哈哈哈哈哈。”  
嗯，还真的是。银时有生以来第一次听桂讲出了一句至理真言。  
“听好了，没有幽默感的人将来很难在社会上混下去的。任何时候都要保持一颗愉快的心。”一边说教一些不着边际的话题一边用脸蹭伊丽莎白玩偶的桂，攘夷军的日常风景。  
“如果你可以告诉我其余部分也是愉快的玩笑，我会很～开心地为你介错，不论你切腹与否。”说着，高杉丢掉半死的坂本想要拔刀了。

这时的桂停止了摸摸伊丽莎白的举动，正面看着高杉：“我也很希望和谈破裂与宫部先生的死是玩笑。但是，在场的我确实没能救回他。”  
高杉闻言，整个人僵住了，再次向桂求证：“宫部先生？你确定？”得到的是点头。

银时对这个名字的印象只局限于“主战派大老”。远远地听桂说“从今往后的战局会陷入泥沼吧”，银时再次觉得桂谈正事和说蠢话的语调永远同样正直，这真是个讨厌的习惯。

9.

战事向前推行了半年左右，事态开始朝桂预言的方向走去。天人在濑户内海新建了一处空间传送点，补给被切断的忧患大大减少后与攘夷军形成了拉锯之势。为此高杉没少闹过要造军舰，每次都被桂否决，原因是没有钱。  
因为主和派的压力，钱粮的配给一直在延时，已经开始出现不满军饷被扣发而脱队的人。尽管桂只是生气地认为那些家伙是“没志气的逃兵”和“对大和的黎明没有爱”，军中芯干处的些许动摇已像波纹般传开。

“往后这样的逃兵还会更多吧，现阶段暂时没有叛徒或兵变出现已经不错了。”  
那天，终于结束了一个月以上的战线异动任务回到主营的高杉如此说。  
说完这话，他为八音盒上好发条，接着就埋头开始写新军规了。整整一个月没见面耶，在那之前他也一直窝在鬼兵队的武器开发基地，只有讨要物资和军费时才跑回来。可现在打搅他的工作只会落个被赶出房间的下场，银时只好无聊地滚来滚去，心情是眼前放着牛肉罐头却被命令“等一下”的小狗。

“所以那就是你们的糖果和鞭子吗？”太无聊了，还是决定跟高杉聊天的银时。  
“我只负责鞭子，糖果什么的让黑卷毛想办法去。”在高杉的认识之中，坂本大概就是一台会走路和大笑的ATM。  
“不过兵变什么的好可怕，你家鬼兵队没问题吗？”  
“不用担心他们，那可是我的鞭子调教出来的。”  
听高杉讲得十二分自豪的样子，银时原本出于醋意的揶揄很快变成深刻同情。不过高杉没听见银时叹气，骄傲地继续道：“我的人和那群舍弃高尚之心、不知进取的堕落武士不一样，他们看得见士之道真正通向的方向，而且不会被俸禄这藩篱限制住步伐。”

“喔～？士之道这种高贵的奢侈品不是你们武士世家才能消费的吗？”

听出银时的挖苦，但高杉不以为意，难得地停下笔来，正视银时：“无论对士道品头评足的人是农民、商贩，武士、还是殿下，士道这东西本身不是一直存在于此世、始终未曾改变的吗？真正重要的是指导人们发现那条路的引路人，银时，你就是最好的例子。”  
“你到底是想隔着风地嘲讽我，还是在转弯抹角地自吹自擂啊？”  
“笨蛋。”高杉不太开心地昂着头转回身，继续他的文案工作，“我是在说老师。”

啊啊，原来如此，难怪听起来耳熟。银时此刻确信两人的脑海之中都浮现了同一个身影，淡淡的寂寥随之涌现。毫无来由地，他想要碰触温暖的东西，于是就这么做了。  
他从后面圈抱住了高杉。

臂环之中的身体轻微一惊，问：“你做什么？”  
“没什么。”

原本料想自己下一秒就会被踢开，但这样的展开并没有发生，银时放心地把自己搭在高杉肩头，心中似乎有什么空洞被肌肤的温度一点一点填满。  
不知过去多久，他满足地睁开眼，跳入眼中的是高杉清秀的字迹，和一行又一行“脱队者，示众后死刑”、“通敌者，拷问后死刑（不附带人权）”之类的死刑陈列条款。这哪里是鞭子，根本是绞刑架，假发你会否决吧，你一定会否决吧。视觉得不到半分治愈，银时只好重新闭眼，这时八音盒的声音停了下来，他感到高杉搁下笔，伸手拿起盒子拧发条。

这么说来，高杉一直将八音盒留在身边呢。它居然没有被当做有天人去过小浪城的证据交给假发——银时把这疑惑讲出口。

“废话。这是你第一次送给我的东西吧。”

高杉来不及放下八音盒，身后的人已将他紧紧拥抱。叮铃的八音盒旋律和温热交缠的体温，像极了小浪城里度过的短暂和平。

10.

亲吻高杉的后颈时，银时想起了在小浪城里看见的笑容。他不会知道自己很快就会以另一个方式再次回到那里。

不久后的八月，高杉负伤了。不过这不是重点，重点是大家正紧张地商议西线指挥人选、鬼兵队的代任总督等事项时，应该被上过麻醉正在做手术的高杉的声音突然传来：“假发，给你看个好东西。”

之后紙门洞开。

当时假发正从高杉的教育问题深入展开来谈到一个合格攘夷志士的自我修养，见到本不该在这里出现的魔王本人时，假发眼睛瞪得像只鸽子，正在啃樱花麻糬的银时则差点没被噎死。在门前，高杉沿途拖着长蛇般的血迹，垂着染红的右肩和尚未扎紧而四处乱舞的绷带，身后跟着进也不是退也不是脸色铁青的军医。那家伙已经失血过多，脸色白得像僵尸，人却兴奋异常，将左手捏着的物件扔到桌上，放话道：“给，这是我今天收到的最好的礼物。”

——是块渗血的纱布，包着一颗带了一半铜黄色斑迹的铁弹，沾在上面的血与少许碎肉都还没洗去。

“怎么样？是上品货吧？铁和硫磺……”高杉终于用尽了气势，倚靠在墙边，有些气喘但也还算流畅地继续：“西海沿，出产黄铁矿的只有小浪城。这就算，你最喜欢的物证了吧？”

银时从以前就知道高杉是个无药可救的笨蛋，不过人若能笨到醉狂的地步也不失为一种极致。  
那之后高杉当然是被假发和久坂简单扼要地先臭骂一顿，然后两人为了让这小混蛋听话而去布置军事会议，所以说过分溺爱只能养出任性的恶魔，你们就是典型案例——银时在心中用力吐槽。  
临走之际假发还不忘嘱咐“银时！这家伙拜托你了，不管用什么手段总之快点把他拿到医疗所去！”

眼见那个倒霉的军医用看救星的眼神含泪看向自己，银时只好放弃吃到一半的樱花麻糬。  
“……别死哦，你要是现在死掉搞不好假发会杀我陪葬。”  
担起已经完全脱力的高杉的左肩，银时担心地试探高杉是否还有意识。出乎想象——这魔王眨了眨一对碧眼，脸上绽放着难以言喻的光芒，喃喃自语着：  
“我曹快死果今日，笑待四邻闻炮声。”

11.

陪同桂来到小浪城后已两周，就算一向认为偷懒万万岁的银时也觉得时间拖得太长。更何况入城后就被招待进了高高在上的内城，不能随意去街上溜达，除了听桂与城主之间催眠效果一流的装傻和吐槽，唯一的娱乐就只有坐在客房窗前居高观看小浪城全景。这样的生活持续两周简直够呛，也就只比连续砍杀两周天人稍好一点。

“我说假发啊……”  
“不是假发是桂！”想必是很久没有接过自己常用的噱头，假发奋力打断银时的话。  
“什么都没开始说呢！听人把话讲完再接噱头！”银时看着窗外不变的街景继续抱怨，“你不要觉得把事情交给村田先生就可以放心大胆地翘班好吗。我是无所谓，但你是大将耶，翘班两周影响很不好。”  
“这两周有一半的时间是浪费在你不肯交出怀刀所以城主一直不敢见我们之上。”  
“呜……”被点到痛处，银时下意识摸了一下收着怀刀的地方。  
“你都不知道我花了多大的功夫说服城主相信我们不是带着白夜叉来绑架他，只是带着白夜叉来威胁吓唬他而已。”  
“所以还是你浪费掉了时间啊！！！”银时差点一个没忍住就把刀直接戳到桂义愤的脸上。

不行，不行，怎么可以为了一个天生的笨蛋就让它见血。银时反复深呼吸几次，又再摸出了高杉送他的这把刀。  
手掌与刀身釉面轻柔厮磨，尔后徐徐拉开刀锋，凝视它未曾见血的白刃。这些仪式似的动作对银时而言有奇妙的宁神效果，哪怕刀鞘上的夜叉笑得相当狰狞。

“那把刀……”桂放下手中写到一半的信，突然把话题指向怀刀，吓得银时差点跳起来，“看起来相当值钱。”  
“大，大概吧？”  
“银时你小子，不会是学高杉做了挪用经费这种可耻的事吧？”桂在奇怪的地方十分敏锐，同时在一看便知的事情上没有智商。  
“笨蛋！才不是！这，这是……”银时情急之下脱口而出：“是崇拜者送的啦！我在军里好歹也有几个Fan嘛，哈哈哈。”  
“不是笨蛋，是桂。”结果又是桂自行了断这个话题，看了看日上中杆的时间开始感叹，“明天应该可以得到明确的回话了。”  
“哦？城主的吗？”  
“昨天城主向我保证，今天正午会召集臣属们商议正式加入攘夷军一事，虽然他还是不会承认与天人有交易吧。”

实际上，除开埋进高杉体内的那颗子弹，鬼兵队还收集到了许多与此事直接或间接相关的大量证据。但会议上桂还是力排众议，主张拉拢小浪城主，而不是打压。  
按照这些天桂与城主沟通后的推测，小浪城是靠与天人进行物资交易才得以苟活，它分明身居这条要道之上而且城防水准如此糟糕，也照旧可以过上仿若和战争无缘的生活。高杉若知道了会暴跳如雷吧，但银时依然很喜欢这个城市。

设想了高杉可能出现的愤怒的脸，银时又再眺望窗外。这些天他已经记熟了小城星罗棋布的俯瞰图。那边的缎带是主道，那边的民宅摆得如同格子花纹，那边的泥屋迷宫很可能就有上次的陶器店存在。在这样的乱世下，依然有不少人平和地生活在眼前的箱庭世界之中，不也是一份救赎么。

12.

异变始于夜里的爆炸声，像是天雷远远轰下。  
哪怕懒散地过了两周米虫生活，银时的身体依旧是适应了战场的条件反射状态，在睡得朦胧的大脑思索出结论之前，身体已一个激灵切换至备战模式。

“银时！发生了什么事？”看来桂也一样，已经从旁边房间跑了出来。  
“别问我，自己看！”

窗外夜色正浓，只能凭刚才的感觉判断是城东南角传来的爆炸声。没过多久，看得出是火光的景象印证了这个判断，银时想了想，那个位置似乎有城里最大的道场。  
是事故还是敌袭？这是目前盘旋在两人脑中最大的疑问。若是后者，而且是天人为阻止小浪城加盟攘夷军的话，留在这里绝非上策。

很快到来的第二次爆炸为他们的纠结画上休止符，这次是城西。桂想也不想就招呼银时以及其他几个同行者“先出城再说”。

“不愧是逃跑的假发，绝不放过任何适宜的逃跑时机。”  
“我还有必须完成的事，现在还不是死的时候。而且，不是假发是桂。”

客房视野虽好，逃起来就显得地势太高太深，走起来相当麻烦。内城里已经乱作一团，太过混乱于是根本搞不清究竟发生了什么，路上偶尔有几个十分敬业的守卫不许客人们在这时候外出，银时他们只好心怀“对不起，你们的城防不值得信赖”的吐槽把守卫敲晕，捎带顺走了守卫们的刀。

顺走第四把刀时，又一次爆炸毫无预警地发生，明显与前两次的规模有质的不同。声音如地龙轰鸣，连地面都震了一小会儿。

“喂喂，刚才到底是怎么回事啦！”  
面对这等异状，所有人都感到心里没底，但也不能就此原地发呆。没等他们跑出太远，刚接近内城中庭时，城门方向传来鸣响——可能是门被轰开了，烟尘正向内飘来。有些个守卫尖叫着“他们来了”，四散逃去。

“啧，怎么办？”藏在纳屋旁，银时咂舌问：“有其他路可以出去吗？”  
“没有。”桂一秒作答。  
“不要一脸得意地回答这种问题！！”银时压低声音吼，“那么，杀出去？”  
“三二一的倒数绝不让给你。”  
“谁要和你争这个！”

他们等了片刻，想要观察大致情形，但想象中天人的高大身影并未出现，却是其他意料之外的人从浓烟中走近过来。银时感到不可置信，从纳屋的阴影下冲了出去。  
“啊，是白夜叉。喔，桂先生也在。”意料之外的人朝他们挥手，“太好了，不用费工夫去找你们了。”  
“闻多？？为什么你在这里？”桂也结结实实地吃了一惊。

井上闻多，还有其他两名鬼兵队的人，井上还扛着上次高杉带来找桂邀功要火药的携带式火炮——他们突然出现在了这个地方。

“我们是到内城这边来接你们，总之……”  
“什么叫做来接我们？！也就是说这些是你们干的？”桂难得一次——至少在银时记忆中难得一次——用生气的口吻质问人。  
不过非松塾出身的闻多并不吃这一套，只是压低声音说：“刚才的爆炸来看，矿洞已经成功炸掉了。总之，请你们尽快一起离城，总督在城外等着你们。”

“什……！”桂因为震怒，已经说不出话了。银时接着补充了自己在意的提问：“高杉他来了？”  
“是的。”

“这次也是鬼兵队的‘作战’吗？他指挥的？那家伙伤还没好吧，你们就放任他乱来？”  
面对银时夹带私怨的连珠炮式责问，闻多垂眉：“发生了一些事，但由我讲出来不太合适。现在请先离开这里再作计议。”

沿着土灰夯实的小道，出城路上基本没有受阻。城里的人看样子并不清楚内城那边的情况，还在忙着去扑灭道场的火。银时跑路之余看了一眼已被弄坏了长梯的火警塔——是了，佯攻，还有破坏通讯指挥手段的突袭，这些都是高杉惯用的手法。

这么一座耽溺于和平幻影的小城在娴熟的战争机械面前，就像个小女孩一样不堪一击。

出城后不远，高杉的临时主阵就在离关所不远的地方。远远地看见他身着战装，阵羽织披在肩头，平常上了战场时向来都凛然伫立的家伙只有这次单肘支膝坐在圆岩上——果然伤到内脏不是那么快能痊愈的。  
他似是在把玩着什么，见桂和银时回来便停了手。身材高大的平贺……四郎还是五郎来着，跟在他身后。而眼看桂气势汹汹、带着一脸要吃人的表情走过来，伊藤连忙拦住他：“桂先生，桂先生！请冷静一下，总督现在有伤在身。”作为松塾的后辈，他姿态很低，但人摆出了不肯退让的架势。

“俊辅，让开，这不关你的……”  
“没关系，俊辅。”高杉的声音从伊藤身后传来，听上去没有平日的色彩。  
拦路的人听从总督的话乖乖让开，桂也不讲客气，三两步跨上前去两手拧住高杉的轻甲衣领将他整个人拎了起来。一旁的平贺跟伊藤都吓了一跳，连银时也在考虑是不是需要把他们拉开。

不过事情并没进一步发展。

“你知道你到底做了什么？高杉。  
“小浪城在进入我们的保护范围前，铁矿是他们面对天人时唯一可用的自保手段。你想过毁掉矿洞以后这里会变成怎样吗？  
“明天，只要等到明天，他们就会给我答复了！”  
桂的诘问从平静渐变得激昂，强烈地回响在原野的空旷之上，又很快被暗夜吞没。

待耳畔最后的余音归于寂静，高杉微微抬头，眼珠的颜色与深夜浑浊成一片。面对桂一连串怒不可遏的责难，他只说了一句话。

他说，久坂死了。

银时看见桂的身子以几乎不可见的幅度摇了一摇，手指无力地松开了高杉。高杉猛地被放开，脚下一个趔趄，银时心想自己应该去拉住他，可身体就像被心抛下一般不听使唤。

结果是平贺从身后扶住了脚步不稳的高杉，又拾起滑落的阵羽织重新为他披上。高杉拍了拍衣服，淡淡说：“西线已经整个溃退，指挥权现在交给山县了。说是指挥，现在也不过是防止撤退时发生混乱而已。现在战线要全面后移至西津轻，我只是来回收你们两个人，顺便做完该做的事。”说罢，他侧目看了一眼城里矿洞的方向。

“桂先生，这两周以来我们一直得不到你们的消息，派出的信使也都无功而返。”伊藤上前补充，“大家都担心你们在城里可能发生了意外。”

桂苦着脸看了看一心护主的伊藤，叹气说着“俊辅，到底发生了什么事，全都告诉我吧”，两人走开了。

直到桂走远，银时才终于叱着自己的双腿朝高杉走近了些。听见高杉在向平贺说着什么，应该是作战方面的安排吧，但银时的脑子已是空转的引擎，只能麻木地重复着那句“久坂死了”。久坂死了，一起师从松阳的人又死去了一个。又有一个人，自己没能守护住。

脚边碰到什么东西，是刚才因为桂的暴行从高杉手中滑落的。银时低头看——借着黯淡的星光，他看清那是八音盒。

身边，高杉正试图跪下去捡它，于是银时弯腰捡起这镶边的小匣子。在等自己和假发回来的期间，高杉一直在听它的乐声么——银时凝神看了看八音盒，又看了看高杉毫无情绪变化的脸，将东西递到他手中。

放手前，银时问：“你，一开始就想这么做吗？从打听到矿洞位置的那时开始就设想好了？”

“是的。”高杉接过八音盒——也许是光影的错觉吧，高杉注视八音盒的神情多了一分痛楚——之后他如同叹息一般，再次肯定，“是的……”

带了寒意的夜风轻轻扬起高杉肩头的阵羽织，不知为何，银时觉得这令高杉看上去更加瘦弱。背后，小浪城里的火势愈演愈烈，红光几乎照亮了城郭的弧线。城墙的黑影艰难地压制着跃动不止的血色火光，高杉站在这令人窒息的布景之前，久久不动。

这画面烙在银时的瞳中与脑中，无论时间如何尽力侵蚀，也没能被遗忘。他美得让人无法移开视线，却又叫银时难以忍受。

2013.5.21

**Author's Note:**

> 在暗杀篇之前写的，对于银高在攘夷时代分道扬镳的一个设想。现在看来虽然肯定和原作差异巨大，但根本的“时代造就的悲剧”这个认知倒是并没有变。


End file.
